


Giving her away

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boone's thoughts on Shannon's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving her away

Boone could not believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe they were here, that she was really going through with this.   
  
They had only known each other for three months that wasn’t long enough time. Most couples are together years before they get married.  
  
She was making a mistake, he was sure of it. But of course he couldn’t say anything, not today, not on her wedding day. So he had to just keep his mouth shut, walk her down the isle, and then be there for her when it all falls apart.  
  
“How do I look?” Shannon asked walking out of her hotel room in her wedding gown.  
  
“Beautiful.” Boone smiled. “You ready to go?”   
  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
  
“Let’s do this then.”


End file.
